justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
D.A.N.C.E.
|artist= |album= |year= 2007 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= (Pictogramas Rediseñados) |gc= |lc= (NOW) |pictos=92 |nowc = Dance |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "D.A.N.C.E." por aparece en . Apariencia del Bailarín Es una mujer con cabello esponjoso morado con franjas rosadas. Ella viste una túnica sin mangas negra con círculos y franjas amarillas, anaranjadas y rosadas. También tiene pantalones anaranjados, botas negras esponjosas y un par de guantes sin dedos, uno anaranjado y otro rosado. Aparece en la rutina con un efecto de tiza. Rediseño En el rediseño, la bailarina es mucho más realista y tiene colores más oscuros. El efecto de tiza es removido aquí, y se reemplaza por un efecto de pixeles. Fondo El fondo es un pizarrón con dibujos de un casete, una menta, un dibujo del bailarín de Crazy in Love con piel azul, un dibujo del bailarín de TiK ToK con una calavera azul, un perro, un reproductor de casetes, olas de mar, dos pares de cerezas, y las palabras "The Girls", "Just", "Dance" y "GOOD". En el rediseño el fondo es más animado. Movimientos Gold Hay cuatro Movimientos Gold en esta rutina, los cuales son todos los mismos: Movimientos Gold: Pon tus manos juntas apuntando hacia arriba. Tus pies deben estar juntos. DanceGM.png|Movimientos Gold Dance gm 1.gif|Movimientos Gold en el juego Apariciones en Mashups D.A.N.C.E. aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing * Call Me Maybe * Mas Que Nada * Blame It on the Boogie * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Will Survive * Miss Understood * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Troublemaker * Wild Movimientos de Baile D.A.N.C.E. aparece en modos Puppet/Party Master. Aquí están los títulos atribuidos a los movimientos de baile de la rutina: * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Hopscotch Kata * Jackpot * Kick Ball Change * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Super Power * Teenage Hops Trivia *Todos los movimientos de la rutina han sido incluidos en un Mashup, excepto el movimiento Skipping Rope. *En los Mashups de y los modos Party Master, el Movimiento Gold es removido. *El rediseño fue visto por primera ves en un video luego del lanzamiento de . *En los archivos de , hay un pictograma diferente para el Movimiento Gpñd, que indica que hay que extender los brazos hacia los costados y luego subirlos.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Dance/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *La última frase de la letra ("move is a mystery...") desaparece rápidamente antes de que sea cantada. ** Esto no sucede en el rediseño.https://youtu.be/XRKb657qeAU?t=233 ** Algo similar sucede con Move Your Feet. *El fondo de esta rutina aparece en el fondo de Rock Lobster. *Aunque la frase "Don't stop" se escucha, no aparece en la letra. Galería Archivos del Juego Dance cover jd2.png|''D.A.N.C.E.'' Dance.jpg|''D.A.N.C.E.'' (Rediseño) Jdnowdancercover.jpg|Cubierta de Dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Capturas de Pantalla del Juego dothedancemenu.png|''D.A.N.C.E'' en el menú de Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (coach).PNG Screenshot 42.png Elementos Beta Dance thumb@2x.jpg|Icono antiguo del rediseño Dance cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta antigua Dance coach 1@2x.png|Imagen antigua de la pantalla de selección de bailarín D.A.N.C.E.unusedgm.png|Movimiento Gold sin usar D.A.N.C.E.BetaPictogram.png|Pictograma Beta Otros Danse Background.png|Fondo Videos Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (Official Video) D.A.N.C.E. - Gameplay Teaser (US) D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance 2 D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance Now Extraction Referencias Navegación de:D.A.N.C.E.en:D.A.N.C.E. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Rediseñadas Categoría:Julia Spiesser Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Canciones Agotadoras